


Arranged marriage (Reader x ???)

by Yumestar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A beautiful mess of writing, And there will be confusing between them, But if that's true is up to you, Coughing, Falling In Love, Gen, I leave important choices to the readers, Logic doesn't need to be followed but I try my hardest, Lorenz x Reader, Love Confessions, Modern character meets the ancient people, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of the hands of the original creater who's me, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sickfic, Suck into a game without a way out, Vomit, mentions of throwing up, or maybe there is...?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumestar/pseuds/Yumestar
Summary: You didn't thought much when your Switch froze while playing Fire Emblem Three Houses...Wait... Maybe now, you should spend a thought on it, because it seems you are stuck in the world that you once just saw through a 6.2-inch LCD screen.Besides, you need to get married. No jokes here. The guy whose character file never showed off in the game, seemed to be serious when he told 'his daughter' (aka You), that she should marry a Leicester noble. And no, you cannot convince him that you are a person from the future that believes in real love and not in 'arranged marriage' to 'earn noble blood'.Nevertheless, you were send to Garreg Mach to fullfill your duty (and to marry a conversative-thinking noble we all love and hate).But, keep your head up! You may have the chance to enjoy some time with the Golden Deer students! Or escape with Flayn to annoy big brother Seteth! Maybe you show them how a coffee machine can be invented? Learn to battle? Fall in love with the right one? Or are you about to crush a world you once loved?The choice is up to you!(That's why it's called arranged...!)
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reader x ???
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Arranged marriage (Reader x ???)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a little project of mine! 
> 
> Everything that explains how the reader-interactive part work will be at the end of the chapter! 
> 
> I cannot tell how casually I will work on this as I have many projects to work on and exams are coming (but I want to do something, write something, especially in English!) 
> 
> As you may know, I'm not a native speaker and I didn't write much in English, but I will try my best. Just don't expect fancy descriptions. It's a little like a parody, but a it-takes-itself-serious-parody. 
> 
> What is there left to say? 
> 
> Enjoy the read! 
> 
> And hopeful, we find some readers that greatly participate... (As I don't know what to do when the readers decides for nothing, oh, yeah, I could go along with the Lorenz plot, hehe...)

Arranged marriage (Reader x ???) 

Part 1 

_Arranged marriage,_ you threw your hands up in disbelief, shook your head and stamped on the dirt. Just five days ago, you were curled up in your favourite blanket (the cozy one you had for lazy days), a bowl of crisps in your reach and a bright screen in front of you. You had the rare opportunity to play _Fire Emblem Three Houses_ again. Two or more fights, then this route would have been finished. But somehow, you couldn’t bring yourself to end your 60-hours-run. Only the thought of starting a new route once you finished up the Golden Deer’s one, kept you going.

Something was wrong. No, we’re not talking about the guilty feeling in your belly after you shoved another salty snack into your mouth. Or the heat behind your eyes as you saw the end’s credits. The game screen was bright, a bit too bright, the brightness almost burned straight into your eyes, blinding you. You closed the game, went into the menu, but the screen froze like time on your Switch had stopped.

Time had stopped in your world.

And eagerly, as if the Goddess itself had called out, a beaming light reached out to you and grabbed you with a rudeness that made you staggered. And everything went from white to black.

Five days forward. You stood in front of the monastery that you once viewed on a 6.2-inch LCD screen. Garreg Mach. It was nothing compared to this computer-made castle. ‘Huge’ would have been an underestimation. ‘Giant building that with its sky-scaping towers resembled an enormous beast’ was a close-call. Calling it the ‘portal to Heaven’, yeah, that description fitted best, you thought. 

It could have been Heaven, yes. But no. Someone, whose damn character file never made an appearance in the entire game, told you to get married.

Told. A. Complete. Stranger. To. Marry. No one. But….

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.

Who was no stranger to you, despite never meeting him in person. Lucky you.

 _Could have been worse._ Your thoughts ran back and forth between Sothis (too nosy), creepy guys (ahem, Tomas aka Solon), Byleth (if they were an option, but no interest in marrying your own unit) and Seteth (nothing against the guy, but he was old, like… 1000 years old).

And then there was Lorenz. You wasted no second thoughts about him, only remembering that you didn’t hate that guy, even thought about marrying him, but that was _in-_ game. Out game, it never crossed your mind to marry a man with a conversative view and purple hairs (that didn’t even had a nice haircut before the time-skip.)

But screw that. Focussing on your anger was more important. You flattened the grass that was on your path up to the monastery. As you stamped your way, you growled at the breeze that flung your hair right into your mouth. Didn’t taste like shampoo, just dirt. You had slipped a few steps before, so you were covered in mud from head to toe. However, you kept going. You needed to. The guy without character file said you were his precious child. ‘The marriage is so desperately needed’ he had plugged into your mind. If you remembered correctly you spent the last five days in Ailell, at least it had been your starting point. You couldn’t be sure, as the game description of Ailell had been “Valley of Torment” and nothing more. But there had been an intense environment, streams of lava, extreme heat, yep, it was definitely the last playe you wanted to be warped to. This put aside, the stranger found you and took you to his territory which was a one-day-march full of exhaustion away. And then, there was the thingy with the arranged marriage.

Your stomach twisted at the idea of getting married so young. Your eyes burned at the thought of being unable to choose who you are devoted to. Fear produced in your stomach, crawling up your throat.

 _What if this is no true love?_ You swallowed back whatever wanted to come out of you. Maybe it would have been a whine. Or a hiss. Or your breakfast. You would never know as your stomach settled. With a lightness as if you would be collapsing soon, you made your step through the monastery gate.

Merchants greeted you with a cheerful happiness. Some tried to flog you into tea petals or weapons.

 _‘Do I look like a fighter!?’,_ you wanted to hiss at them, but kept your mouth shut. Perhaps, with your windswept hair, your torn clothes and dirt all over you, you really looked like someone coming right out of war. And as you moved on like a beast, that would destroy anyone standing in your way, the merchants stepped away from you with expressions you couldn’t read. _Didn’t cared_ to read.

 _Arranged marriage_ , the many times you let the words flow through you head made it seem like a title right out of one of the fanfictions you loved to read. With the difference, that you _felt_ like being part of a somehow-well but probably not thought-through fanfiction. Pairing you with Lorenz… Who to give credits at for such a foolish idea?

There were thousands other options (okay, less than that, but at least 50). And out of all the nice people you could have been married to, it had to be Lorenz!

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.

And it wasn’t even past the time-skip.

After a nice “Welcome to the monastery!” from an all-too-well-known-and-cheerful, but meeting-you-for-the-first-time-in-his-life gatekeeper, you passed familiar walls. Your steps echoed heavily and the noise seemed off. Everything you knew about the place didn’t seem to apply in reality: The halls were almost empty. No NPC-character lagging around or crashing against you with an audio-based ‘hello!’

It felt emptier than you thought it would be. You put a hand on the wall, flinching at its cold. You took a deep breathe in. The air tasted like dust and smelled like metal combined with an old library. Nothing familiar at a place you had seen thousands of times or less. You knew every room by heart now, yet, you couldn’t tell when to turn. There was no map on the bottom-right to tell you where you were. And soon you found yourself lost between grey walls that looked nothing apart.

“You must be the new student”, a familiar voice laughed at you. You tried to keep yourself from whispering his name as you turned around to Alois.

He looked stunning in his shining armour like a knight coming straight from your lovely fantasies. Immediately, you regretted that you didn’t pay much attention on him at your first run.

 _No wonder he has a wife,_ you shook your head as you tried to grasp at what he was telling you.

“…And that’s why it’s nothing”, he said.

“Huh?”

“A ‘night’ without ‘knights’ makes nothing”, he explained.

You slowly nodded, while your head went blank. Maybe, it was because you didn’t pay attention or because of the fact it was morning.

 _Oh, it was a joke!_ , you finally got it… Or not. With confusion in your eyes, you looked up again.

“So, what were you saying?”, you tried to sound polite, but it came out harsher than you wanted.

“There are no knights around right now, as they are on a mission since nightfall.” Bless, the guy for smiling nicely at you.

“If you wondered where they were”, he added and turned, “Oh, right, I should take over from them soon. Need to say goodbye, or ‘good-to-see-again’?”

You didn’t get an understand on him. Not even when faced eye-to-eye or eye-to-chest as he had been much bigger than you.

Then, it stroked you. Maybe, this was just some kind of dream. Of course, you fell asleep while being on your switch and now, you were dreaming of it. Mystery solved! You happily stepped forward and crashed into a healer. Gosh, that encounter hurt more than it healed.

Wait… Pain?

You stared in disbelief at your hand as if it had betrayed you.

You sighed as your thinking threw you right to the beginning.

_Sothis. The beginning…_

No, not that beginning. It was kinda obvious that this wasn’t the game’s beginning. Or maybe it was…? You avoided Rhea’s chamber out of fear to be called the next professor of the monastery.

Wait. You stopped and turned around. How did you manage to be on the second floor? Weren’t you just at…

Your thoughts drifted off, as you saw a familiar bunch of purple hair. Without knowing where your body led to you to, you hid behind a pillar next to you.

“I propose we have to take the initiative?”, you heard Lorenz say with his usual tone of voice, which meant he sounded a bit arrogant, like being on a high horse. It stinged in your arm and you didn’t know why.

“Seems to be. I have prepared a plan in advance.” It was Claude. Obviously, you heard him presenting his scheme before he even split the details. Or was it, because you knew him…?

“Then, let us not waste any seconds”, Lorenz spoke.

“Though we should first talk to Teach about it.”

Their footsteps faded until they couldn’t be heard anymore. You took a safe bet that you could come out of your hiding place.

 _So, I won’t be a teacher?_ You couldn’t say if the thought saddened you or made you sigh in relief. Probably, the last one. You had no teaching experience, especially not the one that was needed at 9th century (or whatever year it was). Needless to say, you had no fighting experience either.

How would you be able to survive in a Fire Emblem game!?

Maybe, getting married and be the one cooking at home didn’t sound too bad, did it?

At the end, you spent your time at the chamber that was given to you. Your room was assigned to the dormitories on the third floor. Nothing special. Nothing noble.

 _Fits me,_ you thought, giving out a quick chuckle. Stuck in a place you knew, but was more complex than a programming code, and waiting for your future husband to return from what seemed to be a battle, made you feel chilly, or to be more precious: Lonely. You threw your arms around you, sinking into the comfortable warmth. You tried not to think to hardly about all this, but as the nature of thoughts were, they didn’t let go of you that easily. They bugged and they bothered, until the emptiness inside of you was filled with something even more discomforting: Questions that couldn’t be answered.

_‘Will I ever return home?’_

_‘Do I have to fight or prove myself in battle?’_

_‘They told me I am a student, but does that makes me part of the Golden Deer, now? Shouldn’t I be on the battlefield right now?’_

_‘Is the perma-death option on!?’_

You shuddered and gritted your teeth. Nothing was easy right now. Nothing had been more difficult than now. Not even a stubborn English exam could be compared to the struggle you felt.

‘ _Did I do something wrong?’_

Thoughts that always came no matter the situation.

‘ _Was I not good enough?’_

_‘Am I useless?’_

You shook them off and stood up. Sitting here would only make you feel itchier. You finger fidgeted, your hands shook, your body trembled at the thought of holding a sword.

But there was no harm in trying, wasn’t there?

Yeah, some harm would it be… Still, you couldn’t tell which options you had.

 _Probably perma-death,_ you thought, shrugging at the thought of it. Thinking like this was just a stupid game made it a lot of easier.

After all it was just a game, developed by someone else, so that everyone can participate in the fun. You thought you were the one in control, naming the character after yourself and moving it through the monastery. You thought to be the one playing a game, although the game was playing with you.

Maybe you should have never left the chamber. Maybe, you should have never stayed in it.

In the end, you got yourself into battle.

What would happen to this precious little being known as no other than you yourself?

The choice is up to you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopeful, you enjoyed! 
> 
> So, how this is going to work? 
> 
> The story will continue how you want it to continue. Sometimes I leave options, sometimes, it will be a free option like it is now. Will you fight in the battle, hoping to be saved by someone? Or will you stand aside, watching them? or do you feaar to be dragged in and dying? (This would make it quick, so, maybe not?)  
> Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Though, I don't expect hundreds of comments, if there are multiply options, I will choose the one that most readers proposed or favourited. (or goes along best with the plot).  
> You can go crazy, it can be fanzy, it can be a boring love story. 
> 
> The choice is all up to you! 
> 
> P.S.: You always have time until the next chapter is out ;D You can also give plot directions or name things you want to encounter. Don't hold back :D I'm prepared for anything (And if you want sick characters, I gladly do it)
> 
> Also: After some thinking, I decided to try my best in using all ideas you provide, so feel free to add some :3


End file.
